ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Crouch Room
A Crouch Room is a small room which serves no other purpose than crouching in it. As of the moment any possible colour variation in Minecraft has been used to create a Crouch Room. The Crouch Room is particularly used to troll/annoy/confuse Fraser, and the effect works best when encountered in an unexpected location. Due to Fraser's inability to read signs, Couch is often said as "Crouch", thus making the two interchangable. Hence couches may be called Crouches to annoy Fraser. Origin The crouch rooms originated during the Minecraft Awesome Atlantis Build. All builds in that build are connected to a central "spine" which is connected to the entrance/exit. Among those was a room built out of dirt, glass, green wool and stone with a sign placed in the middle saying: "crouch here". During the live show Fraser encountered the room with several people crouching in it, resulting in utter confusion on his part because there was also a Green Couch Room in the Mellisbaker Wing. It instantly spurred a meme which still goes on in current builds. The original Green Couch Room was built by mike0dude, and modified by 47drift, ISophist and Aughts after it had been abandoned. The Crouch Rooms in Beckyni Bottom were named by Aughts, as a way to troll Fraser's mispronunciation of the word "couch" during the show (yes, they constructed the crouch room mid-show as a joke). Each was a previously unfinished build consisting of a height only two blocks high. After modifying the color of the first unfinished room to green but retaining the same height, it was named the Green Crouch Room after how cramped it felt, and in honor of the original Green Couch Room. Since this build, both green couches as well as crouch rooms have been incorporated at least once in every major build challenge. and The God of minecraft/President of FFSTV himself now destroys ALL THE CROUCH ROOMS! List of crouch rooms This section lists Crouch Rooms with their respective coordinates (x,y,z). Please note that in Minecraft, the y coordinate indicates height. This list is no longer up to date, as many crouch rooms have spread like wildfire since its inception. Old World *Original Crouch Room: Atlantis Build, x-6533 y57 z817 *Ultimate Grey Crouch Room: Atlantis Build, x-6721 y60 z817 *The Black Crouch Room: Giant Build, x-8494 y65 z11244 *The Purple Crouch Room: Giant Build, x-8494 y69 z11244 *The White Crouch Room: Giant Build, x-8494 y65 z11234 *The Grey Scaled Checkered Crouch Room: Giant Build, x-8494 y69 z11234 *The Last Pick Crouch Room: Giant Build, x-8494 y65 z11224 *The Cyan Crouch Room: Giant Build, x-8494 y69 z11224 *The Blue Crouch Room: Giant Build, x-8494 y65 z11258 *The Red Crouch Room: Giant Build, x-8494 y69 z11258 *The Orange Crouch Room: Giant Build, x-8494 y65 z11268 *The Wrong Crouch Room: Giant Build, x-8494 y69 z11268 *The Yellow Crouch Room: Giant Build, x-8494 y65 z11277 *The Greenhouse Crouch Room: Giant Build, x-8494 y69 z11277 *Illiterate Sophist's Ultimate Crouch Room in the Sky: Giant Build: x-8490 y91 z11262 New World *Crouch Rooms with Signs: Anniversary Build (destroyed by Fraser) *Wooden Crouch Room: Anniversary Build (destroyed by Fraser) *Dickwad Crouch Room: Anniversary Build (destroyed by Fraser) *Deaconic Crouch Room: Anniversary Build (destroyed by Fraser) *Deacon Crouch Room: Anniversary Build (destroyed by Fraser) *Crouch Couch Room (a Crouch Room shaped like a couch tipped forward): Anniversary Build (destroyed by Fraser) *"Generic" Crouch Room: Anniversary Build (destroyed by Fraser) List of Couch Rooms This section lists Couch Rooms with their respective coordinates. Like the Crouch room list, this is no longer up to date. Old World *The Green Couch Room: Atlantis Build, x-6466 y49 z917 *Rat Cage Couch Room: Giant Build, x-8562 y92 z11214 *Giant Couch Room: Giant Build, x-8525 y65 z11257 *The Green Seat With TNT Bonus: Future City, x4962 y66 z4217 *Girl's Restroom Couch Room: Simpsons Build, x7540 y67 z376 New World *Green Couch Room: Portal building from Hub Central to Anniversary Build (coordinates to be added) *Melon Couch Room: Portal building from Anniversary Build to Hub Central (damaged by Fraser, coordinates to be added) Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Awesome Category:Jokes Category:Trolling